Forgive Me
by Sotome
Summary: He didnt love me back. I was sure of it. And that was punishable by death. Warning: Character death, Mild Violence, Phlegm y Blood and Stupid Humour. Mukuro x Hibari


Forgive me

I was watching. I watched his every move as he walked out on me. 'I hate you. I always did.' he said. I tried not to believe him, but deep down inside, I knew it was true. He hated me. These past years, he never loved me. I didn't know what to do with myself. I can't live without him. What's life to me if he isn't with me? Why am I even alive if I wasn't meant to be with him? As morbid as it was, suicide was all I could muster up in my mind at this moment.

But the true sadistic, cynical bastard in me wasn't going to be satisfied with just my own death. Hibari was going down with me. That's why I watched still, now. I watched as he struggled against his confines. I could barely make out his words over my own despair. I stumbled closer to his half naked body. By this time, his flesh was raw with blood painted across it violently. Angry red scratches covered his neck and chest.

It was the time of our final moments. It was time for us to leave this world together. I untied the harsh knots around his wrists. His arms slumped, energy completely spent. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him so softly, so gently. As I broke away, I stared into his eyes. They were slowly dropping, though angry passion still lay underneath his fleeting will to live.

Those eyes brought me back to our moments together. Back to the most intimate moments, the most romantics ones. I remember our first kiss, our first time holding hands, the bruises I acquired after holding his hand, everything.

One memory stood out in particular though. It was the special kiss that unified us. In the back of my mind I could hear everyone clapping and laughing happily. In a sense, it was very sad. It felt sad because it was a lie. Hibari was never happy with me. I could see it, even on that day. I saw the faint sadness behind his gaze and the pain it brought him. I had chosen to ignore it because I was so in love with him.

I remember the times I fought for him. He would never reciprocate of course, but I loved him nevertheless. He was my everything, I killed for him but he never loved me back.

I was brought out of reality by the slap, dealt to me. With his last drop of energy, he slapped me. All I could do is smirk at his persistence. He and I both knew what was going to happen. Neither of us could deny the inevitability that we would both be dying today.

But he still tried to speak. First came a cough, then another, with a little bit of phlegmy blood splattering out, onto my face. It was disgusting, but I knew it tasted of him, so it brought me that tiny bit of happiness.

Finally he was composed enough to let out a voice. It was soft and weak. But it still held his essence of hate, the tone he used with everyone he belittled.

The words he spat at me nearly surprised me. Nearly. But I knew it was just a pathetic attempt to save himself.

"Herbivore... I'm so glad for how this turned out." He paused, waiting for my questioning, but I was stunned. I urged for him to continue. "I know that even if I didn't die to your hands today, the outcome would have been the same. So I thank you greatly, for putting me.. Out of this misery..."

His words brought my blood to a boil. I listened to what he said, tried to find reasoning underneath it but it was only making me furious. He coughed multiple times as I dealt blow after blow to his stomach. I stopped when I felt his hand close over mine. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the shooting pain in his body. He tried composing himself and finally spat out the words I had wanted to hear all along.

"I love you. Just remember that... I really love you."

"Even when you're about to die..." I dropped my head and laughed. That's all I could do. "In your last moments, you try to fool me into thinking that you ever loved me." I looked back up at him and his eyes softened. I furrowed my brows and squinted my eyes, and that's when I noticed that I was crying. I looked down again, unable to face the smug look in Hibari's eyes that I knew was there.

Though to my surprise, there was no mocking laughter. Only arms that slowly dragged themselves up my sides. He brought me close and whispered something in my ear.

"Take me... Darling..." My eyes widened. He had never addressed me so fondly before and it only made the tears more plentiful. With shaking limbs, I reached beside him and picked up the trident. The steel was cold in my grasp. It was so cold, I nearly dropped it, thinking I had burnt myself.

I brought it behind him and pointed it at the spot where his heart and mine lay. I pressed my lips against his for the last time before pushing the trident into our bodies. There was a silent cry of pain before he began trembling in my arms.

With his last breath, he told me he loved me, and I did the same. His body went quiet against mine and I pulled him closer to me. Slowly and surely, his heart beat slowed down to a mere dull pound. I didn't remember anything after that, as I had already fallen into my eternal slumber.

The next morning, the bodies were found and a funeral was arranged immediately. The whole family attended as it was the loss of two of their most precious members. The priest stood at the front, speaking solemnly. Tsuna sat in the first row, his shaking hands holding each other as he mentally prepared himself for a speech to give. As the boss of their famiglia, it was his responsibility to put their souls to rest with caring words. When signaled, he stood, patting Kyokos hand off his shoulder. He slowly walked up the front and gazed over at everyone. Yamamoto and Gokudera were sitting together, heads downcast, mourning the loss of the two great men. Ryohei was sitting next to Kyoko, rubbing her back whilst she cried in his arms.

Tsuna was probably the most hurt out of them all, but could not show because it was important that he showed a strong facade to give the family confidence. As he spoke, he did his best to control the tears and his voice, else he would not be able to stop himself from crying in front of everyone. They all saw it though. Gokudera found it too depressing to sit there and watch whilst his boss struggled. He stood up and walked over to him. Tsuna looked confused but was silenced and ushered away. The priest returned to his spot and concluded the ceremony for the two. When he told everyone what their last words were though, tears slipped from everyone's eyes. Hibari's last words were apparently this:

"Mukuro, I'm glad I could die in my lover's arms. I love you."

Omake -

It was several years after the day of Mukuro and Hibari's death. The closest members of the famiglia stood around the two graves. Everyone had melancholy smiles on their face. Even after such a morbid death, Mukuro still had a sense of humor and Hibari still had... Well, hatred. Engraved into Mukuro's tombstone on the left was an arrow pointing towards Hibari's grave on the right. Underneath the arrow, in large bold letters, read 'I'm with stupid'. An identical arrow was on Hibari's tombstone, pointing to Mukuro's that said 'Died tragically after being bitten to death.' Many wondered why that was written on their stones, and they were amazed to hear that it was what was written in their wills that if they were to die together, they would want personalized little messages like that.

Everyone stood at their graves like that, smiling for nearly two hours. Little did they know that there was an extra two members of the family behind them.

"Kufufufu! Ah Hibari, don't you love my sense of humor?"

"No. You're an absolute moron and I hate you."

A hearty thud went straight to Hibari's back, causing him to wince slightly. Hibari and Mukuro still lingered around, watching over their loved ones. Although no one suspected that they were truly there, they were still able to feel the slight essence of the two. It was enough to keep them smiling.

When everyone began to leave, Mukuro and Hibari began to wander aimlessly. Mukuro smiled and Hibari sighed and frowned. Mukuro sensed it immediately and smiled more softly at him. Taking his hand gently, he kissed it and muttered,

"As long as you love me, I forgive you."

Omake 2.0

The Backstory behind Forgive Me:

Mukuro and Hibari have loved each other longer than they can remember. It was love at first sight, just not as you would expect it. Hibari began to get fed up with the lack of communication about the issue and finally asked Mukuro to be his boyfriend. They were dating for a year and a half before Hibari moved in with Mukuro. Only half a year later, they decided that they wanted to get married. The day was a wonderful one, everyone was filled with joy. Little did anyone know that Mukuro was slowly developing Paranoid Personality Disease, or more commonly known as Paranoia.

No one had realized, not even Hibari and as the years went on it only got worse. Mukuro began to doubt Hibari's love for him. There had been times where he nearly pleaded to Mukuro that he wasn't lying, and in return was slapped hard across the face. Hibari was devastated. A year or so later, Hibari had had enough and left him. Mukuro was devastated. He realized very soon before his tragic death that Mukuro had some sort of mental illness. He was ridden with guilt, and so let his life be taken freely as a sort of apology. Although their spirits are still entwined, there is still a twang of pain in his late soul. Slowly, he is recovering and learning to enjoy his eternity with Mukuro, side by side, resting peacefully.

The End.

**A/N: I can imagine about 50 fangirls just all staring at me right now. No, GLARING. Well, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been updating Playing the Field and I keep leaving all these cliffhangers and you're just desperately reaching for the next chappie but I'M SORRY. I thought I should just put this up in Playing the Field's place. I honestly think this is the best piece of writing I've done yet, but why don't you tell me what you think? **


End file.
